


W równej walce z równym sobie

by Lilek



Series: Walhalla [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Disability, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek
Summary: Powszechna wieść niosła, że Ragnar oszczędził kalekiego chłopca w przypływie miłości i miłosierdzia, ale nic w życiu Ragnara nie było przecież dziełem przypadku.To z woli bogów Ivar nie podzielił losu niejednego, niezdolnego do samodzielnego przetrwania dziecka i Ubbe otwarcie podziwiał jego niemalejącą determinację.





	W równej walce z równym sobie

Ubbe dorastał z ciężarem wielkiej odpowiedzialności na barkach. Przedłużająca się nieobecność Ragnara i trudny charakter matki zmuszały go do roztaczania opieki nad młodszym rodzeństwem, a w szczególności kalekim Ivarem. Dzieckiem zrodzonym z bólu i cierpiącym katusze z powodu zdeformowanych kończyn, któremu ukojenie przyniosła dopiero magia Harbarda, tajemniczego mędrca i wędrowca. Królowa Aslaug otaczała Ivara bezwarunkową, lecz przytłaczającą miłością, która pogłębiała negatywne relacje chłopca z otoczeniem i pozwalała jej ignorować niepokojące cechy jego charakteru. Zamordowanie niewinnego dziecka było efektem porywczej natury Ivara, który od najmłodszych lat miał problem z opanowaniem swojego gniewu i frustracji. Agresja i upokarzanie innych stały się  dla chłopca metodami walki z powszechnymi kpinami oraz niechęcią względem jego  dziwacznie pełznącej postaci.

„Musisz go chronić” Aslaug powtarzała Ubbe wielokrotnie, gdy Ivar był bezbronnym oseskiem oraz gdy z wściekłością zaczął odtrącać wsparcie starszego brata.

„Musisz zatroszczyć się o to, aby inni go poważali” rozbrzmiewały jej słowa, przeładowane ciężarem jasnowidzenia.

Gdy Ubbe skończył szesnaście lat Björn zaczął zabierać go w pierwsze podróże, do których z czasem dołączyli Hvitserk i Sigurd, lecz nie mogło być mowy o zabraniu Ivara. „Kaleka”, w mniemaniu Björna, byłby jedynie ciężarem, bez szans na przetrwanie w trakcie bezlitosnego starcia z wrogiem. Wielomiesięczne rozłąki Ubbe, Hviserka oraz Sigurda z Ivarem osłabiały więź pomiędzy braćmi, jednocześnie umacniając zażyłość chłopca z Flokim oraz Helgą. Cieśla budował w chłopcu poczucie własnej wartości i pieczołowicie pogłębiał jego tradycyjne wierzenia, przekonany o tym, iż bogowie uwięzili Ivara w ułomnym ciele, w sobie wiadomym, niebanalnym celu. Ubbe wierzył w to głęboko. Powszechna wieść niosła, że Ragnar oszczędził kalekiego chłopca w przypływie miłości i miłosierdzia, ale nic w życiu Ragnara nie było przecież dziełem przypadku. To z woli bogów Ivar nie podzielił losu niejednego, niezdolnego do samodzielnego przetrwania dziecka i Ubbe otwarcie podziwiał jego niemalejącą determinację. Za każdym razem gdy powracał z lokalnych wypraw bogaty w nowe doświadczenia, dostrzegał  w sylwetce młodszego brata nieodwracalne zmiany. Chłopak stawał się roślejszy i silniejszy, z kruczoczarnymi włosami i wyrazistymi oczami dojrzewającego drapieżnika.

W siedemnastej wiośnie życia w postaci Ivara próżno było szukać wychudłego chłopca z parą bezużytecznych odnóży, spoglądającego na starszego brata z podziwem i oddaniem. W jego oczach czaiła się już tylko zawiść i agresja, gdy leżąc na brzegu obserwował powracające łodzie swoich braci i nordyckich pobratymców.

Ubbe wyłamał się z grupy przybyłych i poklepując braci po ramieniu, zamiast do siedziby królowej udał się nad brzeg, gdzie Ivar z zacięciem miotał kamienie w morskie odmęty.

\- Jesteś wściekły ... znowu – stwierdził stając za plecami brata, który w pierwszej chwili nawet nie uraczył go spojrzeniem, a na pieszczotliwe potarmoszenie swojej czupryny zareagował gwałtownym wzdrygnięciem się i odtrąceniem dłoni Ubbe.

\- Idź sobie.

\- Dopiero wróciłem.

\- Szkoda ... nie zdążyłem się stęsknić - Ivar odpowiedział złośliwie, ale niezrażony Ubbe usadowił się obok niego, spoglądając na gniewny profil brata, jego zmarszczone brwi i popękane wargi. Na policzkach Ivara pojawił się pierwszy meszek zarostu, którego dowodziły drobne, zasklepione nacięcia na skórze

\- Zmężniałeś.

Ubbe uścisnął lekko napięte przedramię Ivara, ale chłopak z wściekłością odtrącił jego dłoń.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie!

\- Jesteś pewien? Twoja twarz mogłaby na tym tylko skorzystać. Pomógłbym ci przy goleniu bez masakrowania skóry.

\- Nie potrzebuję pomocy przy goleniu – Ivar stwierdził wywracając oczami, które po chwili odwzajemniły jednak spojrzenie badawczych źrenic Ubbe. – Zresztą wolę zmasakrować sobie twarz tępym sztyletem, niż przypominać kolejną, niewydarzoną kopię Ragnara.

\- Nie jestem kopią … - Ubbe udał oburzenie. – Prezentuję się lepiej niż oryginał.

\- Wielki wyczyn, zważywszy, że oryginał prawdopodobnie nie żyje.

\- Nie mów tak.

\- Bo co? – Ivar zadarł podbródek, spoglądając na brata z wyzwaniem. – Niedługo będziesz mógł przepędzić matkę z tronu i ogłosić się Ragnarem Drugim … oczywiście po wcześniejszym wypchnięciu Björna za burtę, bo w równej walce nie dałbyś mu rady.

\- Ależ z ciebie wredny gnojek – Ubbe pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, lecz w jego spojrzeniu czaiło się rozbawienie, które po chwili udzieliło się także Ivarowi.

\- Oczywiście zrozumiem, mój drogi bracie, jeśli nie zechcesz zostać królem. Twój krótkowzroczny umysł i miękkie serce nie zapewniłyby ci długiego panowania pomiędzy potężnymi zazdrośnikami.

\- Wspominając o zazdrośnikach, masz na myśli siebie?

\- Ależ skąd … ja nie jestem potężny – Ivar przyznał otwarcie, przygryzając wargę i zaciskając pięści. I żadne z tych gestów nie uszło uwagi Ubbe, który milczał przez chwilę zasmucony bezsilnością brata.

\- Miękkie serce mam tylko względem ciebie, Ivarze.

-Ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie potrzebuję twojej litości?

\- Nie przemawia przeze mnie litość, idioto!

\- Swoją braterską miłość też możesz sobie wsadzić.

\- Ivar – Ubbe ponownie zacisnął palce na ramieniu brata, który i tym razem gwałtownie go odepchnął.

\- Mówiłem już żebyś mnie nie dotykał!

\- Ciężko będzie mi cię nie dotykać podczas walki.

\- Podczas walki? - Ivar spojrzał na Ubbe wnikliwie, doszukując się w jego twarzy groźby  
i wyzwania, a  znajdując jedynie cień uśmiechu oraz obietnicę długo wyczekiwanego treningu. - Na poważnie?

\- Na poważnie.

\- Bez forów dla kaleki?

\- Bez forów.

Ivar roześmiał się radośnie, wymierzył bratu kuksańca i poczołgał się w stronę lesistej polany nim Ubbe zdążył powstać na nogi. Zanim brat dogonił go, Ivar usadowił się na jednym z pni i bez wysiłku mierzył celnie do kilku jelenich łbów, rozwieszonych na drzewach jako padlina ćwiczebna.

\- Nieźle ci idzie – Ubbe stwierdził szczerze, obserwując z uznaniem jak strzały Ivara niechybienie trafiają w swoje cele.

\- O wiele lepiej niż tobie i pozostałym.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem.

\- Nie musiałeś - Ivar uśmiechnął się przebiegle. - Widzę podziw w twoich oczach.

\- Twoje niedoczekanie - Ubbe z kpiącym uśmieszkiem pochylił się nad siedzącą sylwetką brata. - Na podziw trzeba sobie zasłużyć.

\- Najpierw trzeba mieć okazję.

\- Proszę bardzo - Ubbe zmarszczył brwi wyczekująco, wręczając Ivarowi jeden z mieczy, na którego rękojeści chłopak pewnie zacisnął palce. Nie zdążył jednak wysyczeć kolejnej, uszczypliwej uwagi, gdyż starszy brat wymierzył w jego stronę niespodziewanie silny cios.

\- Naprawdę się nie hamujesz – Ivar wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, czując silne napięcie w mięśniach ramion i barków, próbujących odeprzeć napór drugiego, żelaznego ostrza.

\- Nie gadaj tyle - Ubbe stwierdził z uśmiechem i przyłożył się do kilku precyzyjnych ciosów, które Ivar sparował z trudem utrzymując równowagę na drewnianym siedzisku. Gdy Ubbe znudził się ułatwianiem kalece życia, niespodziewanie zrobił kilka szybkich kroków w bok, zatrzymując ostrze miecza na szyi zaskoczonego brata. W Ivarze zawrzał gniew.

\- Niech cię.

\- Spodziewałeś się, że wróg zaatakuje cię tylko od frontu? - Ubbe szepnął pokonanemu do ucha, po chwili tracąc jednak rezon, gdy tył głowy Ivara z całej siły uderzył go w czubek nosa - Kurwa ... - jęknął zataczając się lekko, co Ivar wykorzystał dla błyskawicznego zsunięcie się z pnia i chwycenie brata za nogi, skutecznie pozbawiając go równowagi. Ubbe trzasnął o ziemię, warknął wściekle i szarpnął się do akcji, ale ciało Ivara przywarło do niego przygwożdżając go w miejscu. Usatysfakcjonowane spojrzenie błękitnych oczu i ostrze sztyletu na krtani Ubbe, dowiodło chwilowej przewagi Ivara.

\- Spodziewałeś się, że kaleka podstawi ci nogę?

\- Gdybym był prawdziwym wrogiem już dawno byś nie żył - Ubbe warknął, mając na myśli swój pierwszy, krytyczny ruch przeciwko bratu.

\- Gdybyś był prawdziwym wrogiem, zlekceważyłbyś mnie tak samo jak większość i dał mi sposobność do odwetu.

\- Zlekceważyć ciebie? Nigdy.

\- Śmiej się śmiej, ale pamiętaj w czyich rękach spoczywa teraz twoje życie.

\- Nie odważyłbyś się – Ubbe stwierdził z uśmiechem, maskując niepewność którą wzbudzało w nim drapieżne spojrzenie brata. Oczy Ivara z tak bliskiej odległości przypominały hipnotyzujące ślepia żerującego mięsożercy.

\- Czyżby?

\- Tęskniłbyś za mną.

\- Nic a nic.

Ivar uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy Ubbe westchnął z rezygnacją, tym samym odgarniając kruczoczarny kosmyk z czoła brata.

\- Niech będzie, że wygrałeś. Uczciwie i w równej walce. - Ubbe stwierdził w końcu niechętnie, kruszejąc pod radosnym spojrzeniem Ivara.

\- W równej walce z równym sobie. Powtórz.

\- Wygrałeś w równej walce z równym sobie, Ivarze Bez Kości.

\- Jesteś o wiele sympatyczniejszy posłuszny i uległy.

\- A ty o wiele bardziej znośny gdy siedzisz cicho – Ubbe stwierdził z przekąsem, nie śpiesząc się zbytnio ze strąceniem sylwetki Ivara z własnego ciała. Roześmiana twarz chłopaka napawała go radością, w szczególności po kilku długich tygodniach rozłąki.

\- Mówiłem, że widzę podziw w twoich oczach, Ubbe! Podziw i ... - Ivar zamilkł po chwili, wpatrując się w źrenice brata oraz świeżą krew na jego twarzy, której zapach łapczywie wciągnął w nozdrza. W tej chwili Ubbe gwałtownie zepchnął go z siebie i zerwał się na nogi, zszokowany uderzeniem gorąca które zalało jego podbrzusze.

\- Jeśli powiesz komuś, że rozkwasiłeś mi nos, nie żyjesz.

\- Spokojna głowa - Ivar odparł ze sztucznym uśmiechem, maskującym chwilowe zakłopotanie i dezorientację. - Kaleka będzie trzymał język za zębami.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wierzę, że jestem jedyną osobą która "spiknęłaby" tych dwoje ... wstydźcie się!


End file.
